Ultimate courage
by borderlovers
Summary: The last meeting between Lester Nygaard and Lorne Malvo, from MY point of view. Enjoy it.


Have you been a bad boy Lester?"

That sentence.  
>For months resonates in his head.<br>_That _voice, whitch he had found so warm, sympathetic, almost reassuring, now tortured him.

_Have you been a bad boy Lester?  
><em>For Christ's sake, stop.  
>It 's true, Malvo helped him. He killed Hess for him and helped him to 'escape' from police in Bemidji.<br>But after he ran away, leaving him suspended by a thread.  
>He had fled to new murders, new jobs, away from a stifling town.<p>

And he had killed.  
>Lorne Malvo had killed more than a dozen people.<p>

The news didn't speak about him, perhaps they don't link the murders to one another, groping in the dark. The only one that knew something was seen as a modern Cassandra.

But Lester knew it.

A year had passed, luckily Malvo is untraceable. He hoped so. Instead no, they had met again at the ceremony, in Vegas. He had changed greatly, more mature and accompanied by a girl and a couple of friends who, however, he don't hesitated to dismember.

"Lester this is what you want?"  
>"See you soon Lester."<p>

Other phrases, other nightmares.  
>At that time he could flee panicked, but this time things were turned out differently ...<p>

Now he is stuck against a wall of the house, with Lorne Malvo that keeps it firm and stands just a few inches from his face.  
>Heck. Shouldn't have happened.<br>But once again, the killer doesn't arise too many problems to kill two men, FBI agents, that were supposed to save his ass.

Drops of cold sweat slips from his forehead, breath is short, fear lurking while the devil speaks with a mellifluous voice.

"Open your mouth Lester ..."  
>"N-No ... what you gonna do ...?"<br>"Open it."

A thousand ideas forming in his mind - he wants to finish me, shoot in my mouth and laugh while looking my brain explodes on the wall? Or he simply wants talk with me admitting my guilt?  
>Lester doesn't have any kind of safety, all he can do is open the damn mouth before Malvo break his wrists.<p>

Slowly, very slowly, almost in slow motion he stops hyperventilating and squints his mouth slightly, only to close it again.

"Aw jeez." He suddenly moves his head to one side, eyes closed. He don't wanna do it.  
>"Trust me, Lester."<p>

When, after the umpteenth insistence squints the mouth looking into his eyes Malvo approaches him, even more, before resting his forehead touching the Lester one, then he approaches the last parte of his face, so that their lips touch.  
>The far-fetched. A kiss, a long kiss, full of violence, instinct, wickedness, a kiss that has nothing to do with love, a kiss for revenge.<br>Lester's eyes are wide open and cannot do anything but open even more when Malvo became more insistent, and enters more inside sucking his tongue.  
>Suddenly Lester is helpless, he returned the Lester of a year ago, a lifetime ago.<br>So overwhelmed by this thoughts and situation he realize that Malvo is not even holding hands, his hands are now one resting gently on the throat and other on Lester intimacy.

"Why the fuck are you doing this?"  
>"I like you Lester, is not it obvious? I haven't done nothing but listen to your voice frightened for a year. You're My best creature, my masterpiece. But now it's over."<br>"No. .. no, no, no!"

The new Lester show up for a moment, the last great moment of courage. He pushes Malvo away with all the strength in his body to a pile of crumpled clothes lying in the ground. Malvo backs away laughing, but it's done. His leg ends in a bear trap and his smile disappears.  
>But he's still a killer isn't he? Lester must be killed, like everyone else, so he picks up his gun from the ground and points it.<p>

"Die, Lester die!"

* * *

><p>Hello people! This is my first Lornester and probably the last one.<p>

I tried to be accurate, but you will certainly find some grammatical error, in fact I'm Italian and I translated this fanfic for you.  
>I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for your attention! ^ _ ^<p> 


End file.
